


Accidents happen

by anxiousana50



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Angst, Brotherly Love, Car Accidents, F/M, Family, Friendship/Love, Hospitals, I Don't Even Know, Pain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 08:16:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20739104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxiousana50/pseuds/anxiousana50
Summary: We appreciate things when we lose them





	Accidents happen

-Hi, you've reached Link Neal . I'm unable to come to the phone right now, so please leave a message, thanks''- Rhett angrily put his phone down. It was his fourth attempt calling Link - Where the hell are they?- he murmured . About an hour ago Link went to pick up Stevie from an airport and there were no sign from both of them. Right now they supposed to be filming new GMM episode but still, the second half of the due was absent. The rest of the crew were discussing details of the episode, avoiding their irritated boss. They all were exhausted. Rhett sat on the couch leaning back with his eyes closed. It’s been two days since he and Link had a proper good night’s sleep. It was getting harder and harder to come up with an interesting idea for new episodes. Maybe the lack of creativity was caused by the constant pressure they were under, exhaustion or increasing numbers of quarrels between the two best friends. What they needed was a break. A break from work, from internet, from videos, from crew, from children and wives. They should go camping, like in the good old days. Just him and Link.  
Suddenly the phone rang. –Hello, Mythical Entertainment -Morgan picked up. – Oh, hi Stevie…. Hey hey calm down …….whaaa? - His face paled with fright. –W-w-which hospital?- His words drew everyone attention immediately. –Ok, we’ll be there in a few- he whispered. –What happened?- said Rhett raising from the couch alarming by the word hospital. .–We have to get to the hospital- Morgan said picking his keys from the coffee table. He looked straight into Rhett’s eyes. –Stevie and Link had an accident-, - They’re fine right?- said Rhett with hope in his voice. –Stevie is, but Link… She said that… ugh its bad- his voice trembled. Then everything happened really fast. They ran down the stairs as fast as they could. Inside the car was a terrible silence. Rhett was looking through the window. He was praying that that his best friend was fine.  
Before the car stopped Rhett ran out of the car. He ran as fast as he could to the emergency. –I’m here for Link Neal. He was brought here about 40 minutes ago.- He yelled to the nurse who was sitting in front of her desk, she looked at him with annoying tired sight. – And you are? – - I’m his brother- Rhett lied. – Where is he, dammit- sweat was running down his spine. He was losing his grip. – Room number 475, but you have to know that he’s still unconscious- she warned him and then got back to her duty. He felt dizzy as he ran along the hospital corridor. He was so scared. –Please Link , be okay- he thought. When he got to his friend’s room he almost failed. There he was. His best friend from 6th grade was laying on a small hospital bed. Two big wires goes from his heart to the dangerously beeping machine showing Link’s heartbeat. Rhett stepped on his trembling legs closer to the unconscious man.- It’s going to be okay buddyroll , I promise, just don’t give up- he whispered choking back tears . He ran his hand through messy hair carefully avoid bandage on his friend’s temple. Suddenly the rest of the crew come into the room. Josh came closer to the tall men and put his arm around him. They stood there in silence. The only noises could be hearing were from the beeping machine.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The next day  
It was a beautiful sunny morning. The sun was shining like it was a normal day but for a group of close friends it was one of the worst time of their lives. Rhett McLaughlin was sitting near the window with the big cup of café slowly sipping the hot liquid. He was exhausted. There were black bags under his eyes, his shirt was wrinkled and his hair was a mess. All night he spent beside his best friend’s side looking out for any sight of Link’s consciousness. Unfortunately the young men lay still without any movement looking as pale as the hospital’s bedding. Rhett got up and slowly went towards the door, taking one last glance at his sleeping pal. He looked so peaceful, like he was just taking a nap. A few strands of his salt and pepper hair fall on his closed eyes as a small blast of air flew through the window. Rhett came closer to the sleeping figure and as gently as he could brushed Link’s hair from his forehead. He once again sat down on the chair near hospital bed and took one of his friend’s hand into his own palm. ‘’Come on Link, why you not waking up?’’ he said as he stroked his friend hand with his thumb as if it was the most precious thing on the entire word. Rhett know exactly why Link was still asleep. Doctors voice still echoing in his mind. List of injuries was long, broken toe on his left foot, brain concussion, brushes, lots of scratches but the worst was in his chest. Several broken ribs including one which punctured his friends lung making him almost drown in his own blood.  
But it’s going to be okay. Doctor also said that the operation was a success and Link is a strong and healthy man. But first Link needs to get up. Needs to open those big blue eyes and tell him that everything is fine, that he will never do something like that again, that he will always be there, healthy, with smile on his face and the most important alive and breathing on his own not using this intubation thing. Everything is going to be fine. Yeah, relax, fine… But why the hell he is not waking up??  
Rhett drew a shaky breath as he was sinking deeper into his thoughts, squeezing Link’s hand even tighter. –How he didn’t hear my pleading voice begging him to wake up. Those cries of his kids or Christy or Stevie. Exactly Stevie. He have to wake up to make sure that Stevie is alright. Or he didn’t want to wake up because he thinks that it was his fault, this whole accident. No, no the light was green, he know about it. It all happened because of this stupid teen guy and his reckless behavior. Who the hell gave him a driving license? I’m going to find this guy and I’m going to make sure that he’s going to pay for what he did or I’m not Rhett McLaughlin . Right, right, calm down. Breathe. Link is going to be fine, fine, right. He’s not going to leave, right? He can’t just go. He have so much things to do. What about his family? He can’t leave them, our fans, me. God dammit why the hell you still sleeping like nothing happened. Please Link wake up. Please. – Rhett flinched as he was pull from his thoughts by the solid hand on his shoulder. He quickly turned around finding himself staring at a pale tired eyes of Link’s dad. They look just like Link’s but there weren’t as shine as his friend’s, weren’t as blue as his friend’s. Gosh, he miss them. ‘’- Hey Rhett, take a break, you look like you’re about to pass out. Eat something, take a nap. Link wouldn’t want to see you in this state.’’- he whispered. Rhett squeezed an unconscious man’s hand gently once again and reluctantly let go. He left the room and made his way towards cafeteria. When he got there he spot his coworkers, no his friends, sipping coffees in silence. They all were tired. Josh was staring through the window with a very serious expression on his face, Jen and Chase were sitting on the floor with their backs pressed against the wall obviously deeply lost in their thoughts. The rest of the crew were talking in low voices about the situation. Rhett couldn’t find himself there. He was so tired from being scared. He didn’t know what to do. He couldn’t just wait and do nothing. He would do anything for his best friend. If Link would need transfusion, Rhett immediately would rip his veins out and give him as much blood as he needed, If Link was in need of a kidney or a lung or even a liver, there would be no power to stop him from giving those things to a younger men, hell Link could have his heart if he need it, because there’s no Rhett without Link. But now he just stood there, feeling useless and angry at himself for letting Link go somewhere in this dreadful weather. He clenched his fists, ready to hit something when he felt a warm touch on his shoulder. He turned around and immediately was engulfed in a tight hug from Christy. He stood there for a few seconds unable to move and then put his long arms around her closing his eyes. – “We won’t going to lose him” she whispered, fully crying on his shoulder. Rhett tighter his grip on her trying to form some soothing words when he noticed his own tears running down his cheeks, one by one. -“ No we won’t, I promise”.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes. It' s my first fic ever and english is not my native language.


End file.
